Blinded Warrior
by Rangiku9815
Summary: They say that eyes are doors to the soul; so can you still retain your soul, even with two new eyes and in a new world. Read and see what Naruto Uzumaki has to say about that.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle of the Ages

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this FanFiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and I made my own version of this story.**

**I have wanted to do a crossover for ages so I think that this will work well. There is a poll on my profile saying who 'should Naruto end up with in Fairy Tail' I would be really grateful if you could take a minute to vote, as it would help immensely. **

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

**"Writing likes this is Jutsu's."**

**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."_**

"Writing like this are thoughts"

Chapter 1: The Battle of the Ages

Naruto stood at the opening of a large battle field, in which Madara Uchiha was stood staring at him with both the Rinnegan and Sharingan whirling at Naruto. "You have come far young jinchuuriki; we could have been powerful allies but you had to try and stop me, so I must end your pitiful life!" Madara charged straight at Naruto, who simply put his hands up in defence; Madara then grabbed Naruto's arms in an attempt to flip him over, but Naruto latched onto Madara attempting to do the same to him. There was a grunt as a body was flipped, back landing hard ground. He got back onto his feet, shifting back into his fighting stance once more.

Naruto managed to deflect his attack, moving to the side and bringing up his leg to kick him but Madara blocked it, spinning away from him. His mask flew off by the sudden movements, his Akatsuki cloak flared slightly to reveal large scars going all over the side body, before the cloak fell back into place, covering the recently exposed skin. He felt a warm sticky liquid run down his cheek as he felt Madara's ring connect; grazing his cheek slightly, before Madara's fist pull away.

Bringing his fist up towards him, Madara ducked under it, Naruto's left hand coming up to his elbow, blocking the move and slammed his other fist into Madara's stomach. Madara doubled over in pain before he swung his free arm around, grabbing his right leg and lifting it, catching him off guard and then both of them slammed into the ground with a heavy thud. Grunts and harsh breathing filled the battle field.

"You have improved in taijutsu; let's see how you can handle ninjutsu!" Madara lunged forwards doing the correct hand signs, quicker than the untrained eye could see, for his first barrage of jutsus.

**"Fire Style: Fire phoenix jutsu!" **

Fire spewed out of Madara's mouth in the shape of a giant phoenix, with its wings spread wide, aiming straight for Naruto. "I'm not done with you yet." Just like before Madara started doing the correct hand signs, faster than the untrained eye could see.

**"Fire Style: Fire Flower jutsu!"**

**"Fire Style: Fire Hawk jutsu!" **

**"Ninja Style: Merging Elements!" **

All of the fire jutsu's merged together to create one giant technique; Naruto merely stood still, until a shadow consumed Naruto's body shielding him from the blast. Not that Madara knew, he thought that Naruto died.

"Ha, as I thought it would be easy to defeat you!"

**_"Don't count the Kit out yet!"_**

As soon as the dust cleared; a fox (about the size of Akamaru) with four tails swinging behind it; however Naruto was not alone behind the fox, stood proud next to Naruto was a man with black hair and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated. Yes this man was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, traitor to the leaf and ex-member of team 7.

"When I said we were gonna fight and die together, I didn't think it would be saving the elemental nations."

"Che; let just do this, I can only do this once it will kill both of us." I'm sorry only I will die today; I know that you will never go along with it so I had to lie. I will be the better one of us, by atoning for all my sins.

"Uchiha Final Technique: Incineration!"

A stream of wild fire shot out from Sasuke's heart; then the fire wrapped itself around Madara and Naruto, the fire surrounding Sasuke was red, the fire surrounding Madara was black and finally the fire surrounding Naruto was light blue.

Chakra was pumping through Naruto's fire and into Sasuke's; which in turn fuelled the black fire surrounding Madara. That's where it all went wrong. The blue chakra was being contaminated by a dark crimson source of chakra, the nine tails was interrupting. "Foolish Uchiha, I have fought many of your kind and you don't deserve redemption!" With that the Kurama (The Kyuubi) lunged forwards at Sasuke with what was a claw made out of chakra; straight away Sasuke knew he was going to die, so to finish everything he cut out all the chakra making the whole area go dense with the amount of condensed chakra gathering.

Until it finally got too much and became unstable and blew up; tearing a whole into the space time dimension, the people who were stuck in the blast, weren't able to be seen; At least not in this dimension.

**-At the Hokage Tower A Few Days Later- **

Tsunade was sat in front of the rookie nine, the Suna siblings, Team Guy, and their teachers as well as Naruto's surrogate older brother Iruka; she had some terrible news to tell them. Tears started to well up in her eyes, which everyone in the room caught on too; Tsunade opened her mouth to speak when nothing but air came out. Dam it what can I say; congratulations on winning the war by the way Naruto's dead, think I am the Hokage, just like Naruto wanted to be, I will be strong.

Tsunade dried her eyes and began to talk "I know it has been a long war and we have finally won, However (Tsunade's expression darkened) something has happened." She didn't get to finish that sentence when Sakura interrupted "Lady Hokage where is Naruto, is he okay?" Everyone in the roomed looked around for their favourite blond haired ninja; but they found no one, turning their gaze back to the Hokage they saw her head drop then shake. That shake a simple action that let them know, everything was going to change from now one.

Kankuro hugged a crying Temari, when Gaara walked up to them and hugged them; Kankuro let Gaara cry on his shoulder, for once in their life they looked like a real family, once again their bonds were tightened by a Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata slowly slid down the wall she was leaning against, Kurenai hugged her as she slid down, Kiba and Akamaru sat next to her then as soon as she saw Kiba she cried on his shoulder. Letting all the frustrations of what happened; Kiba just put his head on hers and stroked circles into her back gently, whilst Akamaru put his head in the crook of her neck. If you looked closely you could see a lone tear slowly glide down the ever stoic Shino's face.

Asuma (I kept him alive in this FanFic; he was just injured in the fight against Hidan) gave his fiancée (Kurenai) a hug and let her cry into his shoulder whilst saying soothing words to her. Choji started crying and Shikamaru put a reassuring hand on his shoulder whilst tears where forming down his own face. Ino and Sakura where crying together, while Sai was stood their emotionless not sure what to say or do he just felt empty again. Kakashi and Yammato stood with their heads bowed down in silence; and then Kakashi walked up to Iruka and gave him a small box, already knowing what was inside the box Iruka sat down and cried for the first time since Naruto graduated.

Guy and Lee where being normally quiet even in this situation and Neji found his way over to Hinata with whom he decided to give a small hug and then made his way over to TenTen; she looked at him with tears in her eyes but refused to cry, only letting out a small whimper. Neji nodded understanding what she was trying to say. As Tsunade was forced to watch all of their expressions change and battle with her own self-control to keep her emotions in check. "As I was saying; Naruto will now be pronounced KIA (Killed In Action), the only thing found was a toad running to Konoha to give these letter one for each of you. From Naruto. "Tsunade handed out every letter and let everyone read theirs; when they felt up to it, she herself put hers inside her desk ready to read once she retired from being Hokage.

"I will announce his death today and funeral in three days, that's all was can do for now."

Sakura released Ino and walked up to the Hokage "One day I am going to be the Hokage to take over Naruto's dream, so her never dies!" Everyone's depressed faces became one of determination as they all swore to never forget the sacrifices that Naruto made, and promised to up hold his dreams and to never let him die again.

**-In Earthland-**

**_"Kit wake up."_**

**_"Wake up."_**

**_"WAKE UP GOD DAM IT!"_**

Two eyes slowly opened; Naruto shot up in a flash, only to fall back down in pain, his years of being beaten have stopped him from screaming out in pain. Naruto's senses haven't full adjusted yet but he could tell something different has happened with his eyes; they didn't feel normal, but he could hear something laughing. Naruto turned around to see the Kyuubi rolling around on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

This just seemed to make the Kyuubi laugh even more, before her eventually turned a pointed to a puddle. Not seeing what was so funny Naruto looked into the puddle of water, looking himself Naruto saw a seven year old version of himself looking back at him. "HOLY CRAP I LOOK LIKE A CHIBI!"

Finally getting himself under control the Kyuubi said "**_That's not all kit, look at your eyes."_**

Naruto's eyes widened "The Sharingan."

**So what do you think, please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can. If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate' **

**'True Feeling'**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – Which guild do you think has the best guild mark? In all honesty I would say either Lamia Scale or Sabretooth; they just look so cool, don't get me wrong Fairy Tail is still the best guild ever! Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this FanFiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and I made my own version of this story.**

**There is a poll on my profile saying who 'should Naruto end up with in Fairy Tail' I would be really grateful if you could take a minute to vote, as it would help immensely. It will be coming down on Monday 11****th**** February. The current votes are:**

**Erza 15 votes**

**Mirajane 11 votes**

**Cana 8 votes**

**Lisanna 8 votes**

**Lucy 7 votes**

**Juvia 3 votes**

**Levi 1 vote **

**This story will not be a harem unless enough people ask me to do one, but please get voting so I write a good story for you all.**

**5u11y - Thanks for the review, and don't worry he won't become a Dragon Slayer (I agree it's over used) I have my own plans.**

**ReiRyuukazeKarito – Thank you for the review, I will update as soon as I can.**

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

**"Writing likes this is Jutsu's."**

**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."_**

**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurume's thoughts."_**

"Writing like this are thoughts"

_"Writing like this is part of a letter"_

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**-Previously- **

Two eyes slowly opened; Naruto shot up in a flash, only to fall back down in pain, his years of being beaten have stopped him from screaming out in pain. Naruto's senses haven't full adjusted yet but he could tell something different has happened with his eyes; they didn't feel normal, but he could hear something laughing. Naruto turned around to see the Kyuubi rolling around on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

This just seemed to make the Kyuubi laugh even more, before her eventually turned a pointed to a puddle. Not seeing what was so funny Naruto looked into the puddle of water, looking himself Naruto saw a seven year old version of himself looking back at him. "HOLY CRAP I LOOK LIKE A CHIBI!"

Finally getting himself under control the Kyuubi said "**_That's not all kit, look at your eyes."_**

Naruto's eyes widened "The Sharingan."

**-Back with the Naruto character-**

It has been 3 days since Naruto's funeral and everyone, who been given a letter from Naruto, decided to go to the Hokages office and open them together; so that they could all know the hero of the elemental nations last words. Sai stepped forwards. "I will go first." He opened the scroll and started to read.

_Dear Sai_

_I know me and you didn't know each other for very long but I still consider you to be one of my precious people, who I would happily die for to protect. I still remember our first mission together with Captain Yammato, do you? One last thing I will say is that I'm glad that you finally learnt the meaning of the word comrade and I want you to take care of Sakura when you're on team missions; promise me Sai, I trust you._

_From your comrade Naruto The future Hokage _

"I will keep your promise Naruto; thank you, for everything." Warm liquid slid down; Sai touched his check to see tears streaming down his face, a smile graced his face. "I swear I will protect Sakura even if it cost me my life Naruto." Sai closed his scroll and sat down on the chair next to him. This time Kakashi walked forwards "I believe I'm next." Kakashi opened his scroll and started to read.

_Dear Kakashi-Sensei _

_What can i say to the man who trained me and help me protect my most precious ones apart from thank you Sensei; i really would have wanted to see your face thought, but never mind about that. I knew about my parents and I want to tell you that I'm sure you did my dad proud, when I meet them in heaven I'll be sure to tell them how much you did for me so he can thank you when you meet us up here._

_From Naruto the future Hokage_

"Naruto you don't know how much dead weight that clears from my mind, even when you're not here you can still make everyone happy. I guess that's your special power, here let me do this for you even though you can't see me I hope you appreciate the gesture." Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down, shocking everyone on the room. "This is for you Naruto." He then pulled his mask back up and sat stood next to Tsunade. "My turn." Yammato did what everyone else did and stepped forwards to begin to read.

_Dear Captain Yammato _

_Thank you for helping me to surpass the fourth and pervy sage; it has been one of my dreams since I was little to surpass the fourth Hokage, and you made that a reality. And by helping me to complete the rasenagan and helping me hold back the Kyuubi, let me achieve more of my life goals. Thank you once again, I cannot wait till I see you all again._

_From Naruto the future Hokage_

Tsunade stood up "I'm sorry be we have the Kazekage and we have to take care of some business from the war so Sakura, then Hinata, then Kiba, then Shino, then Kurenai, then Asuma, then Ino, then Shikamaru, then Choji, then Neji, then TenTen, then Lee, then Guy, then Gaara, then Kankuro, then Temari, then Iruka, then Shizune and finally myself will read our scrolls and then we shall all go and pay our respects before returning to work." Everyone in the room nodded showing their understanding.

Sakura stood straight and opened her scroll.

_Dear Sakura-Chan_

_The reason i was so obsessed with bringing Sasuke back was because i knew that you all needed him not me, especially you Sakura, i want you to be happy even if it's not with me._

_All my love Naruto_

By now Sakura was completely crying "You idiot, you don't know how much we need you." Hinata started to feel faint and tears welling up in her eyes. "I will open mine now."

_Dear Hinata_

_I haven't been blind to your feelings but I don't think you love me; i think that because you were seen as weak, you just found someone to admire and that happened to be me. However you admired me to a point where you confused it with love, i have seen the way you look at Kiba and the he looks at you and i think that's love, good look you deserve to be happy._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

Hinata eyes widened as she thought of her life so far; it's true I love Kiba not Naruto; I admire Naruto that's all. She then walked up to Kiba and kissed him on the lips, letting her feelings be known. Tsunade cleared her throat "I'm happy you guys found each other, but we need to continue with this." A smile graced her face; As Kiba and Hinata blushed red. "Right I will read my now." Kiba opened his scroll.

_Hey Kiba _

_Remember that prank where we dyed Iruka's hair pink; I think it was the best prank ever, I wanted to say thank you for being my partner in pranks for all those years (I didn't forget Akamaru he's in it to). Look after Hinata, she deserves it or else._

_From Naruto the Prankster King_

Kiba smiled "Yeah buddy I remember and don't worry I will look after Hinata. Shino do you want me to read yours; I know you're not a big talker." Shino shook his head. "I will do this out of respect for Naruto. Shino opened his scroll.

_Dear Shino _

_I think you will be a brilliant Clan Heir and will lead the Aburame Clan to a new age, if you ask Tsunade to get the slugs to contact the toads they have a rare type of insect that will intrigue you consider it a gift from me._

_From Naruto the future Hokage_

"Naruto, Thank you." Tsunade looked at Shino "And I will be happy to contact the slugs to help you get the insects, Kurenai?" Kurenai opened her scroll and began to read.

_Dear Kurenai -Sensei_

_In my apartment there are some baby books i brought for you and Asuma-Sensei for the upcoming birth look after you baby. If you could use your special genjutsu on perverts to stop people becoming like my Godfather I would appreciate it. If Asuma does something to upset you or the baby tell him I will haunt him till the end of the world._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

Kurenai smiled "Thank you Naruto. Naruto I think we have found our babies new name if it's a boy, don't you think so Asuma?" Asuma nodded his head "I would love it if we named our baby after a great ninja." Then Kurenai continued. "And don't worry; I will get rid of any perverts." With a gleam in her eyes, she made Kakashi slowly move behind Yammato. Asuma stepped forwards. "I better save Kakashi."

_Dear Asuma-Sensei_

_I always regretted that I never got the chance to apologise for almost killing you because of the incident with the Atasuki and i know you will say that it wasn't my fault. I know it was, i never got over it but I'm glad you're alive, look after Kurenai-Sensei and the kid for me or i will hunt you down and haunt you forever._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

"Naruto you are right, I don't blame you for what happened. It was and is my job as a ninja to protect this village and everyone in it, including you. I never regret what I did and I never will so rest in peace." Ino said nothing as she opened her scroll.

_Dear Ino _

_I know that when i first met you were a fan girl obsessing over Sasuke but know when i look at you now i think you are a successful medic ninja like Sakura, in many ways you are better than me because Medic ninjas saves lives and i take them so thank you for healing me all those times._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

_"There is no need to thank me; I enjoyed doing my job but thank you for the acknowledgement." "Troublesome, it's me next." Shikamaru lazily opened his scroll and read slowly. _

_Dear Shikamaru_

_There was something that I always wanted to say i know how you felt after the Sasuke retrieval mission. I'm sorry for putting that amount of guilt on you, you almost quit being a ninja because of me and I'm sorry, I can understand if you hate me but I always have and will consider you a friend._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

"Troublesome blonde, I never blamed you. Choji." "Okay Shika."

_Dear Choji _

_Our record of the ramen eating contest is 51-50, with you winning. So I guess that is it, you win congratulations. I will miss you; you were and always will be a good friend, take care of yourself and your clan. _

_From you're eating buddy Naruto_

Choji started crying but this time it was Ino who comforted him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and began hugging him. "It is me who must go next." Neji stood up and began reading his scroll.

_Dear Neji_

_I wasn't fated to die that day; I chose to so I can protect my precious ones, please don't go back in to your old ways. Hinata will need you when she becomes the clan head so that with your work together to get rid of the cage seal. Live a long and happy life my friend._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

"Naruto I will protect Lady Hinata with my life, and I will live a strong life to respect your wishes. Goodbye my friend." "I wanna know what he said about me." TenTen jumped and read her scroll.

_Dear TenTen _

_I know that you wanted to be a great kunoichi that would be remembered and be an inspiration to girls who had the same dream; I think that you have achieved your goals. You are the best weapons expert I have ever come across. I know you will live your life to the fullest, so all that is left is for me to say goodbye. _

_From Naruto the Future Hokage._

"Goodbye Naruto." "Yosh I will open my scroll and if it isn't good then I will run 5 laps around the elemental Nations!"

_Dear Lee _

_Always let your flames burn brighter; you the only person apart from Guy-sensei, whose flames burn bright. Do not let your dream die of becoming a jōnin with only taijutsu, I will be rooting for you from up here. And don't challenge yourself to do something over this scroll._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

"Yosh Naruto your flames of youth burn brighter than ever, I will make it my life goal to surpass you!" "Well done Lee!" "Guy_-Sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Guy-Sensei!"_

_"Guy just open the dam scroll!" "Yes Lady Hokage! I will do it now or I will run 10 laps around the elemental nations!"_

_Dear Guy _

_You gave the hardest training that I ever went through but then again I wouldn't be where I am today (Strong not dead), I wanted to thank you and say to never let Kakashi-Senseis cool attitude get you down. Always let you flames of youth burn brightly._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

Tsunade banged her hands against the table "Guy if you talk once more during this meeting it will be the last thing you ever do." Gaara stands up. "I believe we are next." He then begins to calmly read the scroll.

_Dear Gaara_

_You are my brother in all but blood and I will miss you. Just because I am not there anymore doesn't mean that you can be like you were before, became the Kazekage. People depend on you including your siblings; so don't let them down for my sake. Live well, grow well, and die old with a family by your side. (I expect to be named the godfather) Live the life every jinchuuriki wants to live. Kami knows you deserve it._

_From your brother Naruto_

Gaara shields his eyes but manages to say "Kankuro you read yours next." Kankuro stands straight "Yes Gaara."

_Dear Kankuro_

_I'm not sure what to say to a man who loves makeup and puppets apart from you have been a good friend and I think that you have surpassed Sasori of the Sand. I am proud to day I was friends with the person who is going to be the best puppeteer in the whole elemental nations. Now you have to become the best of the best, because I never lie and I'm not starting now. _

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

Kankuro just said "Temari." She just nodded her head and began reading.

_Dear Temari _

_Apart from Asuma-Sensei I don't know any more wind style users and this will help you to become a better kunoichi. If you go to the desert outside of Suna; there is a cave in the north and inside the cave is a master of the wind style, if you tell him that I sent you he will have you become a master. I sorry I couldn't help you more, good luck for the future._

_From Naruto the Future Hokage_

"Thank you; I will become a master in the wind style. Just like you wanted" "Iruka stepped forwards "I have waited for my turn, so I guess it's me."

_Dear Iruka-Sensei_

_Thank you for teaching me all those years ago; and I'm sorry I didn't pay much attention to you then but you really taught me a lot and helped me to find my ninja way. I may not show it but remember that we are one and the same doing pranks to get attention; we didn't care if it was good or bad, we just wanted the attention, the attention overcame our loneliness. But you made my loneliness disappear by being the first person to acknowledge me. I will never forget you my big brother; I hope you do the same. _

_From your younger brother Naruto_

Iruka started to cry, to let all the emotion out that he has been holding in since Naruto was proclaimed dead. "I'm glad I could call you my younger brother, but it is time for your older sister to read her scroll. Little brother." Shizune nodded and began to read her scroll.

_Dear Shizune-Neechan_

_I want you to go to the place where I completed the rasenagan, under the larges tree there is a scroll that only your blood (or Tsunade's) can open. It contains all my (and my fathers) jutsu's, I want you to have and look after all my prized jutsu's and keep my secrets safe. I trust you, big sister. _

_From your little brother Naruto. _

Shizune looked like she was going to cry but she kept a brave face one. "Don't worry Naruto I will keep all you secrets safe, I will take them to the grave with me." Tsunade put a hand on Shizune's shoulder "I would like to finish this meeting with the scroll meant for me and then I would like Shikamaru and several Anbu to be an escort for the Kazekage and his family to Suna." Tsunade opened her scroll and began to read the final letter and final words from Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

_Dear Tsunade-Kaachan_

_You were the mother I never had; I have so much I want to tell you but I know I won't have the time, so I will say this. I will tell Jiriya that you owe him for losing the bet. Thank you and goodbye._

_From you Son Naruto_

"Now that we have finished, I need to get back to work and you all have jobs to be doing." With a wave of her hands everyone in the room left leaving her alone with Shizune. That's where she broke down. "Dam it you left me just like Dan and Nawaki! I'm gonna miss you, you little brat." Shizune hearing her Sensei's distress she brought in a bottle of sake, "This is the only time I'm letting you drink in the office, we did always say that Naruto would make you drink more." That brought a smile to Tsunade's face as she took a drink of her sake. "Yeah your right; dam brat."

**_I decided to do this chapter so that everyone can say goodbye to Naruto. But don't worry Naruto will be in Earthland in the next what do you think; please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can. If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:_**

**_'A Dragons Mate' _**

**_'True Feeling'_**

**_As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – Do you think there should be any should be any pairs in Fairy Tail? I think there should be GraLu, NaLi, GaLe and many more :) Until next time._**


	3. Chapter 3: A New World

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this FanFiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and I made my own version of this story. I do not own any music I decide to put in either. Warning the chapter contains some mature language, if it offends you please don't read.**

**Just a few answers to some of my reviews:**

**Alastar Dunkirk- I agree with you so I have thought of multiple ways to pair Naruto up with someone, but just for this one I will listen to the poll. And if I think the pairing is wrong or overused then I will write the same story again but change the pairing okay. Thanks for the review.**

**Lightningblade49- Thanks for the review. If you like I could do some ones sided love (Like Gray and Juvia) with Naruto and lets say I have a plan for the Naruto characters that's why I did chapter 2 like I did.**

**There is a poll on my profile saying who 'should Naruto end up with in Fairy Tail' I would be really grateful if you could take a minute to vote, as it would help immensely. It will be coming down on Monday 11****th**** February/Tomorrow! The current votes are:**

**Erza 34 votes**

**Mirajane 27 votes**

**Cana 18 votes**

**Lisanna 12 votes**

**Lucy 16 votes**

**Juvia 7 votes**

**Levi 9 vote **

**This story will not be a harem unless enough people ask me to do one, but please get voting so I write a good story for you all.**

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

**"Writing likes this is Jutsu's."**

**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."_**

**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama's thoughts. /Kurama talking inside Naruto"_**

"Writing like this are thoughts"

_"Writing like this is part of a letter"_

Chapter 3: A New World

**-Previously- **

"Now that we have finished, I need to get back to work and you all have jobs to be doing." With a wave of her hands everyone in the room left leaving her alone with Shizune. That's where she broke down. "Dam it you left me just like Dan and Nawaki! I'm gonna miss you, you little brat." Shizune hearing her Sensei's distress she brought in a bottle of sake, "This is the only time I'm letting you drink in the office, we did always say that Naruto would make you drink more." That brought a smile to Tsunade's face as she took a drink of her sake. "Yeah your right; dam brat."

**-In Earthland-**

Naruto stood up from looking in the puddle. "The area around you is weird, go back to normal." Kurama (Kyuubi) stepped back a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto just stared at him with the sharingan blazing; then suddenly he collapsed holding his eyes.

**_"Kit! What's wrong!" _**

"My eyes! They are killing me!"

**_"Close your eyes and cover them, you need to make sure that you keep your eyes closed at all times! I will make sure that you will be ok!"_**

Naruto curled up into a ball; screaming and squirming, until Naruto suddenly stopped moving when voices where heard coming closer.

**_"Shit I need to go back to the seal!"_**

A large group of men, wearing silver plated armour, walked straight up to the unconscious boy.

"Hey boss, should we take the boy back to the tower?" The largest of the group was the only one there who was wearing a helm made of gold; which one can assume is the leader of the group, walked up to the man who spoke and punched him in the face.

"Of course we will you idiot the more slave the better! Now get back to the tower or else I will personally break every one of your limbs!" Every one of the men began to work and the leader was having a hard time ignoring the mumbles of 'Slave driver' and 'Bastard'. Until he cracked "A Bastard am i? Well you can all work with no breaks for two weeks!" Satisfied with the amount of misery he caused today he began carrying the boy to the boats.

**-At the tower a few hours later- **

The small boy opened his eyes slowly, as his did he began to feel unimaginable agony. Blood poured from his eyes, he did all he could think to do at that age; he closed his eyes and began to cry. **_"Kit I swear to god that if you don't stop crying I will kill us both."_**That seemed to do the trick as Naruto stopped crying and just settled for wincing every now and then.**_"Kit what you need to do is keep your eyes closed, say your blind but I will be your eyes from now on so don't worry. Understand?"_**Naruto didn't need to say or think anything as Kurama knew what he was going to say. **_"I take that as a yes and remember that if you cry or do something stupid I will kill us both, that a promise."_**

Naruto kept his eyes closed but he began to surveillance his soundings, like Kurama had told him (in his mind) he could see even thought his eyes were closed. "Best not to tell anyone though." **_"Kit I'm going to sleep, but be careful the people who brought you here are coming. Just play along; till I tell you otherwise, and no don't tell anyone you have an almighty demon fox inside you and you can't see because of your eyes and that I have to do it for you."_**

"Come on you little maggot and put this over your bloody eyes!" He gave Naruto a rag and tied it roughly around his eyes.

Naruto got up and was about to walk, when a cold piece of metal roughly wrapped around his arms and legs .Every time he tried to move he was pulled backwards, until the guard got fed up and hauled Naruto into the room.

That's when Erza saw him; a boy about her age had just been dropped into the cell (where she was living in, when she is not working), he was lying face down on the floor. Erza and a few others ran up to him and upon further inspection he looked about her age, she couldn't tell what his original hair colour was as it was soaked in blood and dirt. However the main thing she noticed was that this boy as covered in blood and scars but the worst was his eyes; he had a rag soaked in blood ,that she can assume came from his eyes, wrapped around the top of his face.

The boy started to move, before he sat up. "Hello young man are you okay?" Grandpa Rob helped him up, but a frown met his face as he saw the blood and scars. The boy seemed to sense his distress. "Names Naruto, and these scars aren't that much, I am blind though so I would love it if you could tell me where I am." The boy now named Naruto pivoted his body to face Shou. He bent down and put his hand on Shou's shoulder. "I want to go home!" Shou was crying when Naruto began to sing out of tune.

"I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly before the way it was before

Where are you now  
Are you lost  
Will I find you again  
Are you alone  
Are you afraid  
Are you searching for me  
Why did you go I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait, will you wait  
Will I see you again

You took it with you when you left  
These scars are just a trace  
Now it wonders lost and wounded  
This heart that I misplaced

Where are you now  
Are you lost  
Will I find you again  
Are you alone  
Are you afraid  
Are you searching for me  
Why did you go I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait, will you wait  
Will I see you again."

After the song everyone was pretty much gob smacked, even Shou had stopped crying. Then suddenly a guard stomped through the door "What the hell is going on here!" Naruto stood up in front of Shou and said "I am making my friends feel better, so get back to your dead end guard duty." Naruto finished will a small smile on his face. "You little shit I'll get you for that!" The guard ran forward to attack Naruto; he slammed his foot into Naruto's gut. Naruto flew backwards but the guard didn't stop; he kept punching with a right then a left until Naruto was a bloody mess on the floor.

Wiping the sweat of his face the guard started to walk away "Little smart mouthed shit, doesn't know when to shut his mouth." "Hey is that all you got, well I couldn't guess any less from a man who fights a child with these chains on!" Naruto as shouting that last bit to annoy the guard and from the looks on his face it was working. "Let's see about that!" In one swipe Naruto chains fell to the floor and he was emitting a strange power from his body. Slowly Naruto tilted his head up "Time to die!"

**So what do you think; please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can. If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate' **

**'True Feeling'**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – What two animes do you think should cross over? I think it should be Naruto and Fairy Tail or Naruto and Bleach as I think they would go together well. The song i used is called Hymn for the missing by Red if you're interested. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of Magic

**Before I start this chapter I would like to say a big thanks to Shadow knight destroyer because they gave me the idea for Naruto's magic, please show some love to Shadow knight destroyer as I wouldn't have any ideas and I wouldn't be able to write anything. If your reading this Shadow knight destroyer this chapter is dedicated to you thanks again. I have decided that Shadow knight destroyer is kind of my co-writer but Shadow knight destroyer give me some ideas instead, so please be nice. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this FanFiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and I made my own version of this story. I do not own any music I decide to put in either. Warning the chapter contains some mature language, if it offends you please don't read.**

**Just a few answers to some of my reviews:**

**RoyalTwinFangs – I have a special idea for all of Naruto's powers, they will be revealed in this chapter.**

**ReiRyuukazeKarito -Naruto is a badass that's why I put it in.**

**There is a poll on my profile saying who 'should Naruto end up with in Fairy Tail' It is now finished! The results are:**

**Erza 49 votes**

**Mirajane 42 votes**

**Cana 22 votes**

**Lisanna 18 votes**

**Lucy 19 votes**

**Juvia 10 votes**

**Levi 14 votes **

**So the pairing is NarutoxErza with a few one-sided loves, but you'll have to wait and see for that. I wanted to say thank you to those who voted it really helps when you guys vote for what you want. This story will not be a harem, sorry for those who wanted one but I don't think I will be able to write one.**

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

**"Writing likes this is Jutsu's."**

**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."_**

**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama's thoughts. /Kurama talking inside Naruto"_**

"Writing like this are thoughts"

_"Writing like this is part of a letter"_

Chapter 4: The Power of Magic

**-Previously- **

Wiping the sweat of his face the guard started to walk away "Little smart mouthed shit, doesn't know when to shut his mouth." "Hey is that all you got, well I couldn't guess any less from a man who fights a child with these chains on!" Naruto as shouting that last bit to annoy the guard and from the looks on his face it was working. "Let's see about that!" In one swipe Naruto chains fell to the floor and he was emitting a strange power from his body. Slowly Naruto tilted his head up "Time to die!"

**-In the tower –**

The clothing covering Naruto's arms, torso and the cloth covering his eyes had been ripped off; by the density of the power. His eyes were black with a blood red with a spiral; in the dead centre, of each eye. Suddenly Naruto's eyes rolled to back of his head and he fell forwards. The guard walked up to him and kicked him into the stomach; sending him tumbling into the wall opposite everyone. "Naruto!" Erza followed by Shou and a few others ran up to him; as the guard walked closer with a sword in his hand.

**-Inside Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto was lying down in front of the cage, with the words 'Seal' written on a tag in front of it. When Lava began to appear out of nowhere; that's when Kurama began to panic, and thrash around in his cage trying to get out.

**_"Kit wake up!"_**

Naruto didn't respond and the lava was getting closer and closer. Kurama could only shout as the lava engulfed Naruto.

**_"If you die I'm gonna fucking kill you! _**

The lava was still moving towards the cage. However just before it reached the Kyuubi the lava stopped; the Kyuubi smiled, and then started to laugh.

**_"That was too fucking close for comfort; nothing can beat the great nine-tailed fox"_**

Kurama started to celebrate a little bit too quickly as the lava began to move again. This time Kurama only had one word to say and the lava coursed through his body.

**_"Shit!"_**

**-In the tower-**

Naruto was embedded into a crater in the wall; but slowly his body slid out and hit the floor with a loud thud. The guard had a giant grin on his face. "Not so tough are ya, you little shit. Well your luck just ran out!" The guard ran forwards with his sword in his hand "Time to die little boy!" Erza tried to run and save him but she was grabbed by Grandpa Rob. "No, he's gonna die!" She tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't; the old man proved too strong for her. Tears fell from her eye (The other one is bandaged up) "No!" "Please!" "Just stop!" The guard just ignored all the pleas to leave the boy alone and attempted to stab Naruto straight thought his heart.

As the sword went through Naruto; the blade started to melt away, as lava was running off Naruto's body and onto the blade, until the lava met the hilt where it turned into solid rock. The solid rock began to form the rest of the hilt all the way up to the pommel; till eventually the rock reached the guards arms, effectively trapping him and stopping him from making any movement with his arms. In this situation the guard could only say.

"I don't want to fucking die!" but it was too late as Naruto pulled his fist back and said "Lava make: Lava strike" The lava that had finished healing his wounds began to stream down his body over to his fist, where it spiralled in a protective barrier. Naruto hit the guard dead in the chest; as soon as Naruto's fist impacted with the man's skin began to burn, until the body hit the cell door as a charred corpse. The lava was still flowing of his body when it hit the door, successfully melting the cell doors.

With a smile Naruto turned to Erza and the rest of his cell mates and said "Let get out of this hell hole!"

**Sorry for the short chapter, had a lot going on just didn't have much time to write, I promise I will make the next one longer. So what do you think; please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate' **

**'True Feeling'**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – Do you prefer you read Manga or watch anime? I prefer to watch anime because I like listening to the voices and seeing which voices match which faces. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Attempted escape plans

**Before i start i would like to say sorry for the late chapter because my laptop broke ¬_¬ and i have to use a really old one what's not very good so please excuse my grammar and spelling.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this Fan Fiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and I made my own version of this story. I do not own any music I decide to put in either. Warning the chapter contains some mature language, if it offends you please don't read.**

**Just an answer to some of my reviews: **

**I have noticed a lot of people have commented on how long Naruto has been imprisoned and about him being able to use his magic, and a little bit about his singing - I have put them all in so things come into place when Naruto joins a guild, so if you could please continue to read and i promise things will be explained (And not rushed) And about his eyes, everything will work out I promise because if I gave him all the power right now he would be a super power child and I don't want to do that.**

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**  
**"Writing likes this is Jutsu's."**  
**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."_**  
**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama's thoughts. /Kurama talking inside Naruto_**"  
"Writing like this are thoughts"  
_"Writing like this is part of a letter"_

Chapter 5: Attempted escape plans

**-Previously-**  
"I don't want to fucking die!" but it was too late as Naruto pulled his fist back and said "Lava make: Lava strike" The lava that had finished healing his wounds began to stream down his body over to his fist, where it spiralled in a protective barrier. Naruto hit the guard dead in the chest; as soon as Naruto's fist impacted with the man's skin began to burn, until the body hit the cell door as a charred corpse. The lava was still flowing of his body when it hit the door, successfully melting the cell doors.

With a smile Naruto turned to Erza and the rest of his cell mates and said "Let get out of this hell hole!"

**-In the Tower-**  
Guards began to swarm around the hole, where the door once was. "Get them don't let them escape!" They began to surround Naruto and the rest of the slaves; who in turn attempted to run out the corridor. Turning down the path one of the slaves opened a door, as they did ten more guards came running out of the door. Sensing more guards coming Naruto began to panic.

"Shit! Wait i know what to do." Skidding to a halt Naruto quickly spun around making Erza shriek with surprise; what waited for Naruto when he turned around shocked him most of all, he couldn't sense any of the slaves that meant they had either been killed, if Naruto could see he would have seen their bodies littering the floor, or they had been captured; you could see some of the guards dragging them by one of their limbs, either their arms or legs. Only he and Erza remained.

"Shit I need to do something or Erza will be caught!"

Putting his left arm in front of Erza in a protective manner; Naruto then pushed her backwards, running towards the closes guard Naruto pulled his fist backwards. "Lava Make: Lava Strike!" Unlike the other time nothing happened, seeing an advantage the guard pulled his fist back, Naruto heard Erza scream something but then everything went black.

**-A few hours later in the tower-**

Pain; that's what Naruto felt as soon he awoke. Trying to moved but he couldn't it was as if he was bound to something, there was a heavy weight alone his back and torso and he could feel cold metal on his arms and legs. "I see you're finally awake, we have an audience waiting for you." Naruto couldn't see anything as his eyes had yet again been covered by a ragged cloth but he knew by the sound of the man's voice he was smiling.

Finally Naruto's other senses adjusted and he was able to create a picture in his head of where he was. He was inside the holding cell with the slaves that were still alive; Naruto could only recognise a few of them, such as Grandpa Rob, Erza, Shou and some others.

The guard closes to the, now fixed, door banged his sword on the cell door. "Listen up you little shits! This is what happens when you don't follow the rules!" Shifting everyone's attention to the only chained up person in the room. Naruto.

On Naruto's back was a giant slab of stone in the shape of a turtles shell with four chains holding it up across his torso; on his ankles were a set if chain attached to his wrists then to the wall. The guard near the door slowly walked up to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Now listen to me; You are in trouble, but if you sell out some of your other slaves then you will be in less trouble."

All the slaves began to get scared because they knew that if it was them they wouldn't hesitate to sell each other out, if it meant getting on their good side.

Naruto lifted his head so that everyone could see the smile on his lips. "Two words: Fuck off" Erza looked up at Naruto "Why hasn't he sold anyone out, he's just like him"

This wiped the smile of the guards face. "I admire your courage but not your fate!" With that last word the guard plunged several swords into the back of the giant slab of stone, straight into Naruto back. Blood poured out his back and all over his body; Naruto threw his head back and let out a blood curdling scream, blood poured from him mouth and he coughed out more blood. Naruto weakly lifted his head up and said "Do whatever you want; I won't sell anyone out and I will find a way to escape!" The guard smiled. "We are going to have some fun in the next few weeks" As he closed the cell door leaving Naruto in pain yet again.

**So what do you think; please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate'**

**'True Feeling'**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – What character in any anime can't you stand? For me it's Lucy rom Fairy Tale ( Always make her the victim in my Fan Fiction) because she always makes trouble for everyone. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this Fan Fiction, that honor goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and I made my version of this story. I do not own any music I decide to put in either. Warning the chapter has some mature language, if it offends you please don't read.**

**I would like to say that if there is something you don't get in my Fan Fic then please just PM me and I will answer it but I promise things will be explained in further chapters.**

**Just an answer to some of my reviews:**

**sleepinglush – I'm sorry but I don't really have the time to write so I try to update what I can when I can.**

**XJustified – Thank you I'm glad you enjoy my writing. **

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**  
_**"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."**_**  
**_**"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama's thoughts. /Kurama talking inside Naruto**_**"**  
"Writing like this are thoughts"

Chapter 6: Flashbacks

**-Previously-**

This wiped the smile of the guards face. "I admire your courage but not your fate!" With that last word the guard plunged several swords into the back of the giant slab of stone, straight into Naruto back. Blood poured out his back and all over his body; Naruto threw his head back and let out a blood curdling scream, blood poured from him mouth and he coughed out more blood. Naruto weakly lifted his head up and said "Do whatever you want; I won't sell anyone out and I will find a way to escape!" The guard smiled. "We are going to have some fun in the next few weeks" As he closed the cell door leaving Naruto in pain yet again.

**-In the Tower a Few months later-**

Naruto continued to take all the punishment, which the guards gave him, as the guards wanted him to sell out more of the slaves. However Naruto did, not only earning respect among the slaves but he also earned some respect from a select few of the guards. The strongest any felt for him was Erza.

After all this time Naruto helped the slaves never once thinking of himself; when they got fed the small amounts they did, Naruto would take a few small bites then give out the rest to others saying he wasn't hungry. Also when the guards felt like hurting one of us he got in the way saying "Those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

His voice was the one thing that kept her sane all this time, what she did know was that Naruto Uzumaki was the person who would protect them all with his life, and he had her admiration for that; however she didn't know was that she was slowly falling for their spiky haired savour.

-Flashback end-

"Erza are you okay?" Erza Scarlet a young woman, about 19 years old, (if you don't count the time skip) with long red hair and brown eyes she was representing the Fairy Tail guild team A for the Grand Magic games. Erza turned around and saw Gray, Natsu and Lucy looking straight at her , putting on the best face smile she could Erza responded. "Everything is alright, just thinking." "Damn I was thinking about him again; I know he is long dead, Naruto why?"

Noticing a few tears down Erza's face Natsu began to jump up and down with excitement to try to get the attention away from her." Look they are saying the newest fighters, I hope it's me!"

"And the next match of the Grand Magic Games is one of the Ten wizard saints, Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale, also known as Iron Rock Jura; VS Zero of Fairy Tail team B also known as the nightmare of Fairy Tail!"

Murmurs went thought all the stands as they stood in a deathly silence, most of them where people wondering who the nightmare of Fairy Tail really was and whether they thought they could beat Jura. Most of the Fairy Tail members had never heard of him and those who did only thought he was a myth. Makarov, Lisanna and Mirajane froze. Mirajane stood next to Laxus when he said. "This loser is the other member to our team; we are so going to lose!" Mirajane slapped Laxus right in the face; he was about to retaliate but her didn't for two reasons, one the match had just started and two he noticed Mirajane had tears in her eyes.

The stadium suddenly when loud with cheers as a tall man with a bald head walked into the arena. He had a pair of oval-shaped black marks above his black eyes with no eyebrows; also the man had a long thin dark beard growing from his chin paired by a little moustache split in two parts below his nose. This man was wearing a dark kimono with a geta sandals paired with a light tabi. This man was Jura the Ace of Lamia scale.

The crowd went silent as they waited with bated breath for the next contestant. Suddenly something began to play thought the arena**. **

"I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly before the way it was before."

Erza's eyes widen "That song!"; she began to frantically look over the arena when she came across a man a standing across from Jura, it looked like he had just teleported over there.

He was wearing a white mask with a ripple-pattern and three tomoe's around the center of the mask, the strange thing was that this mask covered his whole face and covered his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and gloves with a black form-fitting shirt underneath. Over that he wore a red, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Around his waist he wears a light-red obi and belt, strapped to his back is a sandy colored gourd.

Erza looked at the recently appeared contestant and said quietly. "Just who are you Zero and how do you know his song?

"Let the match between Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale and Zero of Fairy Tail Team B begin!"

**So what do you think; please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate'**

**'True Feeling'**

**'A Life of Two Jinchuriki' **

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – What song do you think represents the Fairy Tail guild best? I think it is 'Not alone by Red' because It talks about how there is always someone there for you and that's what Fairy Tail is like always being there for your comrade. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Is it really you?

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this Fan Fiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and magic's and I made my version of this story. I do not own any music I decide to put in either. Warning the chapter has some mature language, if it offends you please don't read.**

**I would like to say that if there is something you don't get in my Fan Fiction then please just PM me and I will answer it but I promise things will be explained in further chapters.**

**And a lot of people keep mentioning about the chapters length, I can post about 1K-1.5K words in a chapter about a week or 3k+ every 2 weeks it's up to you guys. There is a poll on my profile for you guys to decide and I will do it for the next chapter.**

**Just an answer to some of my reviews:**

**SnowTime – Thank you and I will update as soon as I can.**

**RasenShuriken92 – I'm glad you're exited, Thanks for reviewing and I hope you have a nice day.**

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**  
_**"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."**_**  
**_**"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama's thoughts. /Kurama talking inside Naruto**_**"**  
"Writing like this are thoughts"

Chapter 7: Is it really you?

**-Previously-**

He was wearing a white mask with a ripple-pattern and three tomoe's around the centre of the mask, the strange thing was that this mask covered his whole face and covered his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black pants and gloves with a black form-fitting shirt underneath. Over that he wore a red, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uzumaki spiral on the back. Around his waist he wears a light-red obi and belt, strapped to his back is a sandy colored gourd.

Erza looked at the recently appeared contestant and said quietly. "Just who are you Zero and how do you know his song?

"Let the match between Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale and Zero of Fairy Tail Team B begin!"

**-This Time-**

Jura not being called a wizard saint for nothing decided to go about this with caution; as he didn't even sense the man in front of him, but now that he is in front of him, he can sense high amounts of magical power mixed up with something else, that's what is telling Jura that this man is a threat.

Jura narrowed his eyes as his opponent seemed to flicker for a second then back; he was sure that only the skilled mages and maybe the dragon slayers saw this. "I better use my strongest attack and finish this quickly, I don't know what he is panning but I'm not sure I want to."

Jura took his hands out of his sleeve and placed his hands on the floor before he shouted. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji: second level rumbling mountain!" Underneath his hands and large amount of rock began compressing itself; until it was the size of him, then he launched it at his none moving opponent.

Erza gripped the rails so tight that they broke; this didn't remain unknown to the rest of her team, but out of respect they let her be. Mirajane began to get panicky. "He can't die!" It was then that she realised that she said it out loud. The commentator picked this up and said "It looks like the demon form Fairy Tail knows the Nightmare of Fairy Tail." .Mirajane also noticed the look Erza was giving her, which said we need to talk. Mirajane nodded and mouthed 'After the match' getting a nod from Erza they began to watch the match again.

By this time the compressed rock had ran a course straight into Zero and had hit him; burying him in a large mountain as the rock expanded and formed a mountain on top of him. The crowd went wild most people were screaming for Jura and how he was the best and how nobody beat him. Makarov however knew what was happening.

As dust kicked up a shadow burst through the arena; Jura's eyes widened as lava encased the whole battle field, but only up to his shoulders stopping him from moving anything but his head, however the lava immediately became rock that what not the strangest part of this. The strangest thing is that the lava was not hot or burning anything.

The dust settled showing everyone Jura's current predicament; but his it looked like his opponent was unaffected by the attack, the only difference was that his mask was a pile on the floor. Without his mask you could see one red eye with three tomoe's in and the other with what looked like purple ripples.

His spiky red hair with black highlights flopped back in place as the mask was still on his face; three whisker marks adjourned each cheek as he smiled showing his long canines. "Aww you broke my mask; you're gonna have to pay for a new one, just so you know." His face then turned serious as he said "If you surrender now then I won't hurt you, out are out of your league with me!" Jura hung his head in defeat. "I forfeit."

"Unbelievable! To think a wizard saint could be defeated so easily, this man is truly a force to be reckoned with, 10 points for Fairy Tail Team B!" The crowd when wild shouting things like "He is so handsome!" or "Who knew someone like him was in Fairy Tail!" and then "Fairy Tail go Fairy Tail!" Zero had released Jura and was walking back to the balcony with the rest of his teams; when he stopped and smiled. "It's not nice to sneak up on people my Hime, Mira and little Lisanna."

Zero turned around only to be pulled into a hug by the Strauss siblings. Erza just stood their frozen; only one person had ever called her that and he was gone, unless. "Naruto?" If possible the grin on his face became wider. "The one and only! It's been a while since the tower hasn't it my Hime."

But their reunion was cut short as suddenly a small circle appeared around the newly named Naruto, and out of it came an 8 tailed Ox with tentacles about the size or a large dog or wolf appeared and said. "Lord Naruto, something has happened!"

**So what do you think; please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate'**

**'True Feeling'**

**'A Life of Two Jinchuriki'**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – What do you think is better reading FanFic or writing it? I think writing it is better because you can get lost in writing for hours on end. Until next time.**


	8. Authors notice

From reading a lot of your reviews i have decided to re-write the story. However for those who like this version of Blinded Warrior i will still update it; As i said i will be posting a new story with the same first chapter but the rest of the story will be different. I am putting a poll on my chapter for people to decide whether Naruto will have

Chakra or Magic and If he should have the rinnegean, Sharigan or a new type of eyes.

The pairings will be unique as will the story line. So could you guys please just wait for a few days and i will post the new version and update the old.


	9. Chapter 8: Dreams

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this Fan Fiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and magic's and I made my version of this story. I do not own any music I decide to put in either. Warning the chapter has some mature language, if it offends you please don't read.**

**I would like to say that if there is something you don't get in my Fan Fiction then please just PM me and I will answer it but I promise things will be explained in further chapters.**

**This might be the end of Blinded Warrior; if you guys think I should finish it and concentrate on making Edo-Shinobi more original but if you want me to continue with this one please tell me (Yet again there is a poll on my profile and I promise no more polls if you guys vote on this for me).**

**Just an answer to some of my reviews:**

**Werewolf2300**** – I understand I think it's a bit random, to be honest this was stuck in my head and I tried to write it with some idea's from you guys. :) **

**Markus-Antonius- His hair was different because he had a little red (From Kushina) and it went black from being in Sasuke's jutsu with Madara and Sasuke.**

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**  
**_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."_****  
****_"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama's thoughts. /Kurama talking inside Naruto_****"**  
"Writing like this are thoughts"

Chapter 8: Dreams

**-Previously-**

Zero turned around only to be pulled into a hug by the Strauss siblings. Erza just stood their frozen; only one person had ever called her that and he was gone, unless. "Naruto?" If possible the grin on his face became wider. "The one and only! It's been a while since the tower hasn't it my Hime."

But their reunion was cut short as suddenly a small circle appeared around the newly named Naruto, and out of it came an 8 tailed Ox with tentacles about the size or a large dog or wolf appeared and said. "Lord Naruto, something has happened!

**-This time-**

Naruto turned to Erza and the he placed his hands on her shoulder. "I need you to do something for me Erza-hime" Erza began to blush but nodded her head anyway "What do you need me to do? Naruto smiled and leaned in closer; until their lips were just touching. "I need you to wake up Erza."

"What?"

Mirajane walked into Erza's apartment. "Erza you awake?" When she heard any response what so ever Mirajane began to get worried; because she was one of the few people who know about Erza's past, and Naruto. One by one Mirajane check the rooms until she saw Erza on her bed curled up inside her sheets.

Mirajane walked up to Erza and attempted to wake her up. "I need you to wake up Erza." This made Erza stir a few times before she woke up.

Slowly Erza's eyes opened. "Mira?" Mirajane smiled, but her smile quickly disappeared as she saw the look on Erza's face. "You had that dream again didn't you?" Erza's eyes, what once held happiness had now become dull, looked down. "It felt so real to see him again."

Mirajane grabbed Erza's face and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Erza you need to listen to me; there is no Naruto, I check every record I could think of and came up with nothing! There is no person who had ever been called Naruto in Earthland! What can I do to make you see?" By now both women were crying but Mirajane let go and walked out the door with her smile back. "I hope you come to the guild today, everybody is worried about you." And with that Mirajane walked out or the room and then the apartment.

Erza stood up and walked to her shower; when she let the hot water cascade across her body, she began to cry again but this time she started to punch the wall, till her hands were bloody and her tiles were broken. She looked down at her hands and said "I know you are real Naruto and I'm gonna find you. That's a promise!"

**So what do you think; please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can if I do continue this story.**

**If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate'**

**'True Feeling'**

**'A Life of Two Jinchuriki'**

**'Edo-Shinobi'**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – What anime(s) would you like to see a second season of or one to continue on? I would like to see a second season of Infinite Stratos or Uta no Prince Sama.**


	10. Chapter 9: Naruto Uzumaki

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto/Shippuden if I did I would be rich and not writing this Fan Fiction, that honour goes to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto. I did alter a few of the jutsu's and magic's and I made my version of this story. I do not own any music I decide to put in either. Warning the chapter may have some mature language, if it offends you please don't read.**

**I would like to say that if there is something you don't get in my Fan Fiction then please just PM me and I will answer it but I promise things will be explained in further chapters.**

**I'm sorry for the long delay; I haven't been able to write and thus unable to post online but if you guys forgive me I will be continuing with Blinded Warrior.**

**Just an answer to some of my reviews:**

L.k: Yes so far it was all a dream that is why I had to do a giant time skip because how would Erza know what Naruto went through.

Sleepinglush: Thank you I would love it if you guys read and reviewed my other stories.

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**  
_**"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama talking."**_**  
**_**"Writing like this is the Kyuubi/Kurama's thoughts. /Kurama talking inside Naruto**_**"**  
"Writing like this are thoughts"

Chapter 9: Naruto Uzumaki

**-Previously-**

Mirajane grabbed Erza's face and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Erza you need to listen to me; there is no Naruto, I check every record I could think of and came up with nothing! There is no person who had ever been called Naruto in Earthland! What can I do to make you see?" By now both women were crying but Mirajane let go and walked out the door with her smile back. "I hope you come to the guild today, everybody is worried about you." And with that Mirajane walked out or the room and then the apartment.

Erza stood up and walked to her shower; when she let the hot water cascade across her body, she began to cry again but this time she started to punch the wall, till her hands were bloody and her tiles were broken. She looked down at her hands and said "I know you are real Naruto and I'm gonna find you. That's a promise!"

**-This time-**

**A person about 6ft; was walking around Magnolia with a smile on their face and a small crimson fox, with nine small tails swishing around, on the left shoulder. **The stranger was wearing a white mask with a ripple-pattern and three tomoe's around the centre of the mask, with most of the face covered up, the mouth was the only part that wasn't covered up, and the mask also covered the person's eyes as well. Also a pair of black pants and gloves with a black form-fitting shirt underneath was worn. Over that the person wore a red, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has a spiral on the back. Around his waist there is a light-red obi and belt, strapped to his back is a sandy coloured gourd.

The small fox ran up to the mask and tried to bite if off.

"Hey! You damn fox; I don't want to show my face yet, who knows what will happen." Said fox just snorted and went back to sleep, causing the stranger to sweat drop. "Yeah that's right you go to sleep and I will tell you when we reach Fairy Tail." And they pair kept walking.

By the time the stranger had the guild hall of Fairy Tail in sight, a large amount of shouting and the sounds of breaking objects could be heard. All that noise stopped as a loud boom echoed throughout the main hall, as the door was blown open by a tidal wave of power emitted by a person with a small fox on the left shoulder.

All the mages in Fairy Tail immediately went into their attack stances; the only person in the entire guild who wasn't ready to fight was Erza Scarlet, she was stood with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes from plain sight.

The person now stood in a circle surrounded by mages, when he raised his hands. "Hey now if I wanted to hurt anyone why would I let you know where I am?" This caused the smarter of the mages to stop and think; but a certain pink haired mage wasn't one of them. This mage went running towards the stranger shouting "Fight me!" and was about to attack but a loud scream of "Stop Natsu!" made him flinch as he knew that voice. It was Erza, the same Erza who had kicked his face into the dirt every time they fought, and the same Erza who was now screaming at him to stop with tears in her eyes.

With a heavy heart the mage now name Natsu stopped; yet he couldn't meet her gaze so Natsu walked off back into the crowd of people, but he still kept his guard up just in case the stranger tried anything.

Erza started to walk to the strange until she reached out her arm and grabbed the jacket as tears were falling out her eyes. "Naruto?" The only see able part of the face turned from a smile into a frown. "How do you know my name?" This time it was Erza's turn to frown. "How do I know your name? It's me Erza, Don't you remember me?"

The person now named Naruto, pulled Erza away from him and pulled of his mask, revealing blonde hair with crimson streaks. Erza looked shocked "That's impossible, your hair is black with red, not blonde." Naruto started walking over to where Makarov was sitting. "I'm sorry but you have me confused with someone else; I don't know any Erza I never have and this is my natural hair colour, if you excuse me I need to go speak to Master Makarov."

Erza tried to walk after him but he stopped her. "You did just say the person you knew had black hair. Does my hair look black to you?" Erza's expression turned grim. "No, but. What about the Kyuubi and the 4th great shinobi war!" Naruto stood shocked but shrugged it off and continued walking. "Like I said before I don't know you, I never have, I only came to talk with Master Makarov. That is all!" Makarov acknowledged him and motioned for him to come up to the office for a long conversation.

**So what do you think; please leave a review and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**If you haven't already I would really appreciate it if you could read and review my other stories:**

**'A Dragons Mate'**

**'True Feeling'**

**'A Life of Two Jinchuriki'**

**'Edo-Shinobi'**

**As I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Random question time – It's not really a question but I would like it if you guys could recommend a anime fan fiction that you guys think is written really well. I would recommend either:**

**Lavender Heiress, Desert Rose, and Snake Princess by hazeleyes180 – **What could happen if Naruto meets the Kyuubi early in his childhood and they actually became partners...even friends? Growing up, he meets three beautiful girls and become friends with them. They all work together through the ups and downs to realize their love for each other and to achieve their dreams. Smart and Strong Naruto. NarutoxHinataxTemarixAnko.

**Love and Sins by Jenny1751 - **Magnolia was attacked and during the fight, Lucy died. So they left to get their revenge. But is Lucy really gone forever? What will they do if they find out that Lucy's still alive and is being held captive by the very person who supposedly "killed" her? NaLu. Inspired from the comic: Grim Tales by bleedman. Warning: Spoilers! Happens after the Grand Magic Games

The Battle of Angel's and Fairies by Jenny1751 - Lucy faces her dark past as she and some other members of the guild fight a dark guild. What will be their reaction when they find out that Lucy wasn't an only child and that she had three sisters and a twin brother who would do everything to protect her? Slight NaLu.

**Fairy's guardian Angel by Jenny1751 - **Sequel to the Battle of Angel's and Fairies. Lucy got kicked out of Team Natsu. That was the biggest mistake Erza, Gray, and Natsu ever made. THE HEARTPHILIA'S ARE BACK! Watch as this crazy family deals with drama, torn friendship, one-sided romance, family quarrels, and lots and lots of the guild's brawls! Rated T because the family can have quite a potty mouth.


	11. Author Note

I would first like to apologise for the long delay, I have had a lot of problems with my life, such as school and life at home but I got it all sorted out so I should be able to update now. But I have also decided to do a re- write of some my fanfic. I will put this notice on all my stories that I write with out a co-writer but i may not be doing an re-write of that story. So while I try to get everything back on track please bear with me for now.


End file.
